You're getting better
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Los pensamientos de Fitz son un mar de palabras, imágenes y recuerdos sin sentido que se resbalan de sus dedos y Jemma es la única que puede detenerlos.


_No light, no light__  
><em>_In your bright blue eyes__  
><em>_I never knew daylight could be so violent__  
><em>_A revelation in the light of day__  
><em>_You can't choose what stays and what fades away__  
><em>_And I'd do anything to make you stay__  
><em>_No light, no light__  
><em>_Tell me what you want me to say__Florence And The Machine - No Light No Light _

El primer que Fitz despertó después de accidente se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, no era un sentimiento al que no estuviera acostumbrado pero esta vez había algo extraño dentro de sí, sus pensamientos era vagos, imprecisos, como un niño que trata de armar un rompecabezas, así se sentía.

Trato de usar todas las técnicas y diagnósticos que recordaba, pero las ideas se deslizaban dentro de su mente, un tobogán de cosas sin sentido, cuando vio a Simmons entrar en la habitación del hospital miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, había algunas que podía nombrar, quiso ponerse en orden, primero calculo los rasgos de la chica, los ojos grandes, la nariz puntiaguda, la boca gruesa, fue cuando intento ponerle nombre al color de su cabello que algo paso, la palabra simplemente desapareció de su vocabulario, angustiado, no más bien aterrado ante la idea de lo que le pasaba busco ayuda en su amiga y ella se lo dio.

-Castaño Fitz-.

Entonces las cosas fluyeron más o menos fácil, cuando tenía alguna duda era Simmons la que terminaba las oraciones por él, aunque de vez en cuando algo en su tono de voz o la expresión de su rostro le decía que le molestaba, un error, pero por más que busco ponerle nombre al sentimiento nada surgió del caos que era su mente y no se sentía tan valiente como preguntárselo a Jemma.

Los días era como un borrón de imágenes que iban y venían, algunas veces estaba seguro de haber hablado con personas que no estaban ahí, otras, sentía que se encontraba solo cuando en realidad le rodeaban sus amigos, las peores venían cuando podía ver a Ward, mirándolos a él y a Simmons del otro lado del cristal, luciendo miserable pero certero, iban a morir, los iba a matar, salieran de la caja o no, la única diferencia es que el agente de HYDRA si había logrado acabar con él.

De una manera sutil, precisa le había robado todo lo que pertenecía.

Lo único que le mantenía a flote, que hacía que su cabeza dejara de girar de forma imprecisa de una recuerdo a otro era Jemma, algo en su tono de voz, en el matiz de sus ojos lo traían a la realidad.

La ultima mañana que pasaron en uno de los bunkers que Coulson había provisto Simmons se le acerco por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

-Todo estará bien Fitz, cada día vas mejorando, ya lo veras-.

Cuando la mano de la chica había acariciado su hombro con dulzura pudo sentir que todas las barreras se rompían, sus pensamientos comenzaron a tener sentido, de repente se dio cuenta que el sistema de luces del lugar estaba fallando y que aquello solo podía deberse a una falla en el reactor principal, mientras todas las cosas se formaban en materia solida dentro de si, ella se alejó.

No volvió.

Pero él no lo sabía, la miraba todos los días, tan cerca de él como podía esperarse de la persona que era su amiga más cercana, su única amiga, el amor de su vida, por esa razón se había mantenido tan lejos de todos, le resultaba difícil ver como ellos le rechazaban y mientras más los mirase, con la cara llena de lastima, mas sentía que los pensamientos se le escapaban de las manos, por eso tenía que estar cerca de Simmons y alejado de todos los demás, ella era la única que le comprendía, ella era la única que no se alejaría.

Ahora lo sabe, revisa de nuevo los prototipos que le permitirán copiar el sistema de camuflaje para el "autobús" por un momento todo le resulta complicado pero la mano de Jemma le aprieta el hombro suavemente con una dulzura tan característica de ella que él siente como toda esa angustia se aleja, con los pies un poco más en la tierra le contesta.

"Lo sé, estoy mejorando"

Y sonríe, solo.


End file.
